


The last one.

by Sylvestia



Series: Chronological Order [50]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Plans, Dialogue, M/M, Oneshot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: Being stalked is terrifying enough.But what if it's never enough to be taken seriously by authorities?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Chronological Order [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have noticed already, but I gave three of my fics away to someone else. None of this came easy.
> 
> Believe me when I say it was one of the hardest decisions of my life, to decide to give up this account.
> 
> I have serious concerns for my privacy in the internet, due to a long time (cyber) stalker. I felt like I needed to give you guys the reason as to why. No, the person never does something severe enough to be taken serious by police, so all I can do is run from him and hope he gets tired of it.
> 
> I won’t write anything on this account anymore, but this universe will continue to exist. I hold it very dear, and I honestly broke into tears a few times when I was making this decision.
> 
> It is for my own protection, but that doesn’t make it any easier to give all of this up. Especially not this universe.
> 
> What truly hit me in the gut was the fact that I can’t continue to use Cory, Cindy and Sylvia in any of my works, because that would be a dead giveaway that this is me.
> 
> I will not stop writing, but I will not continue to post on Ao3.
> 
> I apologize to everyone who was hoping to see new updates, who had been following me for the past 2 years, or longer. I appreciate all your support, and all your comments, all the love I was allowed to experience in a fandom.
> 
> Even when I didn’t seem like I was appreciating it. I did.
> 
> I’ll be around. But you won’t find me. Don’t try to. Thank you.
> 
> This story isn’t meant to be good or polished. It is me processing my experience and it will be the last I write for this universe for now. Probably for a long time, until I can afford to get out of this city and start a new life.
> 
> Once again, I apologize it came to this. I wish things had taken a different route.

Gavin had seemed nervous since he woke up, fleeting touches were more intense than usual. It didn’t take much to deduce that something was off.

The way he made his coffee, without any sugar, how he didn’t even try to make breakfast.

The way he sat at the dining table in the kitchen with shaking hands, way earlier than he would have needed to be.

And there was his phone on the table, untouched. He glared at it as if it was poisonous.

“Gavin?” Cory asked quietly when the detective failed to take not of his presence.

Gavin jumped anyway. His eyes widened, his heartrate spiked and he stared at Cory with utter terror for a second.

“Are you okay?”

The human scoffed, shook his head and reached out a hand to unlock his phone. He made no effort to pick it up, or read the message notifications.

Cory came close, unsure what his partner wanted from him.

“Read it.”

Cory picked up the phone, tapped on the barrage of messages on the phone. The sheer amount of it was surprising. At first, he thought Tina was simply joking, but these messages weren’t sent from her number.

They were harmless, really, but Cory couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the amount of personal information on Gavin in these messages.

“What is this…?”

Gavin sighed heavily. “…I need to leave.”

“What?”

“Get away from here. I’m a cop, there’s always a job for me- I already told Fowler.”

Cory’s frown deepened. “Why not me first?”

Gavin hung his shoulders. “He knows about this. We’ve been through this before.”

“This happened before? Why? Who is this person?”

The human scoffed. “Someone I met when I was sixteen… utter asshole, alcoholic, abusive… but never enough to report it.”

“That was twenty years ago.”

“yeah and see how much good 2 decades did. He still keeps finding me.”

“Where did he get your number?”

Gavin shrugged. “the fuck do I know.”

“And what do we do?” Cory put the phone back down, noticed how his thirium pump worked harder now. He was almost sure he knew what Gavin was going to suggest next.

“You get a new apartment. I’ll take Emma and leave here-“

“No.”

“Cory-“

“Why do I have to stay behind?”

Gavin sighed. “It’s better this way.”

Cory shook his head. “No!”

The human stood, walked towards his partner and grabbed his shirt. Cory, I know this is a shitty solution but I’ve done this five times before-“

“and it never worked.”

“this time it will.”

Cory kept shaking his head. “No. Tell me who he is, I’ll deal with him.”

“Cory, no. he never does anything that’s bad enough to report it.”

“He stole your private information!”

“That he probably got from somewhere on the internet. Hell, if anything it was my fault for not being careful enough.”

“But…”

“Just for a bit. I’ll get a new number, new phone, new everything.”

The android stared at him for a moment, before averting his gaze. “You want to throw all of it away?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“is nothing of this worth anything to you?”

“Cory, I have a family now, I need to protect it.”

“I am part of that.”

“This man will attack you if he sees you with me. That’s why you need to stay behind.”

Cory shook his head again. “Then that is enough of a reason to arrest him.”

“I don’t want you hurt.”

The android scoffed. “I can protect you.”

Gavin pulled Cory into a hug, shook his head against the android’s shoulder. “Please… I don’t want to see this man ever again.”

“Why is he doing this to you?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin whispered. “We broke up and I thought it was done with, but he keeps contacting me.”

“Have you told him to stop?”

A snort escaped the human detective. “You think I didn’t?”

Cory wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him. “We could all just go away. Together.”

“How?”

Cory shrugged. “Get new names. Disappear. I have access to databases.”

Gavin backed away a few inches. “You’d do that?”

“Yes.”

Gavin scoffed. “Cory you look like any other RK900 out there. Except for that mop on your head.”

“I can’t do much about the facial structure. But I can remove the LED and cut the hair-“

“Cory…” Gavin gripped his hands and shook his head. “Hey… you’re thinking too far.”

“but…”

“just-“

Cory lunged at Gavin’s phone then, broke into the locks and interfaced with the device.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled. “Stop that!”

Seconds later Cory stared at Gavin, eyes almost glowing. “it was sent from an internet café just a block from here.”

“…Fuck he’s that close?”

“Pack your things, I’ll inform Fowler.”

“Cory! You watched too many movies.”

“You wanted to run away too.”

“We need to actually plan this.”

Cory nodded quickly. “Then plan. I’ll make the arrangements.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Wipe our existences from any database.”

“And then? Even Emma? You know she’s got that fucking fortune in a locked account until she’s 18, I don’t want to take that from her. All of that is hers.”

“I’ll change it to a new name.”

Gavin shook his head with a sigh. “Fuck. Fine… this is dumb.”

“You got a better idea?”

“Do I look like I got one?”


End file.
